elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vingalmo
Vingalmo is an Altmer vampire of the Volkihar Clan and one of Lord Harkon's primary advisors. He and fellow senior vampire Orthjolf are embroiled in a feud over the throne, and can be often heard making cutting remarks towards one another. Background When Vingalmo is first met, he and Orthjolf will be arguing in the dining room. Once their exchange is complete he will warn the Dragonborn not to trust Orthjolf, and Orthjolf says much the same about Vingalmo. Interactions Bloodline Vingalmo is first met during Bloodline. He's so thrilled to see Serana again that he announces her return to all other vampires inside Castle Volkihar. The Bloodstone Chalice Upon starting the quest, Vingalmo is surprised to hear Harkon is sending the Dragonborn to fill the chalice and reacts with suspicion. Once the Dragonborn fills the chalice from the bloodspring, Stalf and Salonia Caelia spring an ambush. It's revealed that Vingalmo sent Salonia Caelia in pursuit to kill the Dragonborn and retrieve the chalice. Vingalmo hoped that this would give him more power and would bring him one step closer to claming Harkon's throne. New Allegiances Vingalmo has found a new candidate, ripe for Harkon's Gift. He sends the Dragonborn to welcome the person into the family. The Gift Vingalmo mentions that he knows the Dragonborn has a spouse, and asks that they be turned into a Vampire. Dialogue with Orthjolf Witty banter Orthjolf: "Well, well. Where have you been, Vingalmo? Nose stuck in a book all day?" Vingalmo: "Orthjolf, I'm surprised! I didn't even think you knew what a book was, my brutish friend." Orthjolf: "You'd do well to watch that tongue, elf." Vingalmo: "And you'd do well to be more careful of whom you engage in witty banter." Mind games Orthjolf: "Surprised you weren't at the last meeting with our Lord, Vingalmo. Too busy plotting to overthrow him to show up?" Vingalmo: "What? What meeting? I wasn't informed of any such thing!" Orthjolf: "Oh I see. I just understand he'd sent for both of us. How awkward for you." Quotes *''"How dare you trespass here! Wait... Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!"'' *''"My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"'' *''"Life here is better than you could find anywhere in Skyrim."'' *''"Remember your place, and you'll be taken care of."'' *''"May mortals quake at your approach."'' *''"You seem to have lost the gift the Lord Harkon gave you. I suggest you tell him at once. Hopefully he'll be gracious enough to make you one of us again."'' - If cured of Vampirism before Kindred Judgment. *''"You seem to have lost the gift that has been given you. Perhaps Serana will grant it to you again."'' - If cured of Vampirism after Kindred Judgment. *''"I'm sure Lord Harkon will be most pleased with your efforts. Find him at once."'' - During Kindred Judgment, if the vampires are joined. Bugs *He may give a quest that has already been completed for him, (i.e. turn Valindor into a vampire). **Solution: Reload a previous save or kill the target to fail the quest. *He will talk about a new candidate, but no notifications on whom to infect will show up. *He will not give quests. Possibly caused by curing vampirism. After regaining the Gift of vampirism, he may not recognise the player as vampire and will not give a Quest. *Solution: for pc users type in console setstage dlc1rv07 100 * He may have his head permanatly locked looking forward, rather than tracking the player as with all other NPCs. Appearances * ru:Вингальмо Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Volkihar Vampires Category:Skyrim: Males